yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day
Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day is the eighth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Pedro was thinking about racing, Princess Yuna, Dusty Crophopper and Skipper Riley decided to teaches him to fly faster. But, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed returned and had to stealing the 13 Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Dusty and Pedro have to stop them before it's too late. At the Golden Oaks Library/Pedro was thinking about racing At the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends got back from the School of Friendship. Then, Yuna notices what Fizzlepop Berrytwist was doing on the blueprint for the upgraded of the Sea Ship Atlantis with some help from Stygian. As Grubber explains about the ship, Fizzlepop was casting her spell to make it go about with or without the need of it's Atlantean Amulet. Soon, Fizzlepop starts training the foals and children to fight with the Ninjago Team and the Chima Heroes, the Pillars and Cassim. Later, Pedro, Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper were hanging out together in Dreamland. Then, Tracy the Little Engine came to see them. Pedro started to dream of racing, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber begins to know how he felt about being special little plane. Skipper visits Pedro/Training Pedro/Entering the race/Ripslinger, Ned and Zed returns At that point on, Pedro was looking at look at some fliers of the up coming race. Just then, Papa and Mama Plane came to tell Pedro about Skipper Riley, He arrived just to train him to be a racer. At the Golden Oak Library, Pedro started training to be a racer, Dusty and Ishani were impressed to see him practice. At last, Pedro completed his training. After that, Ramone gave Pedro a new coat of paint and a number 51 (the number of Cruz Ramirez and the late Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet), He was ready to enter the race at last. Soon, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Dusty, their friends and Pedro arrived at the open space of Yakyakistan. Then, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed returned (with the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R.), Lightning and Dusty were shocked, They had to warn Yuna and the others. Pedro angrily couldn't stand their evil tricks, He had to help his friends as well. Lightning and Dusty overhears the evil plan/The race is on! Meanwhile, Lightning and Dusty overheard their evil plan. The race is on as Pedro had to catch up to his friends, Yuna, Fizzlepop, Lightning, Cruz and Dusty raced past Jackson, Rip, Ned and Zed. Dusty to the rescue/Stopping Ripslinger, Ned and Zed Not to far from here, Yuna had to keep avoiding Jackson, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed. Then, Pedro taunting Ripslinger for being a cheater. Suddenly, Ripslingers pushes Pedro away from him. Dusty shouts at Pedro to get out of there. Ripslinger yells at the mail plane "You don't belong to this sky!", but Pedro shouts "Yes I do!" when he flew over Ripslinger (just like Cruz flips over Storm), much to Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Dusty, their friends, Papa and Mama Plane's amazement. Then, Pedro won the race as he came up to his proud and happy parents. Dusty and Pedro won the race/The perfect ending After the race, Dusty and Pedro won the race as a team. As for the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R., Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, they were arrested as Christine and K.A.R.R. were being banished to Tartarus for good. Yuna was thankful to his own plane friends, Dusty was grateful to be her friend. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop starts training Yuna, her friends, Lightning McQueen, Cruz, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Dusty and Pedro (now as the official mail and racing plane). And so, They succeeded happily. In the end credits, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber are at the vehicle workshop to upgrade the Sea Ship Atlantis as it was finished and ready for driving. Trivia *This is when Pedro the Mail Plane entered the race. *Pedro will earned the number 51 and blue, green and yellow racing lightning racing stripes for the race. *The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Ripslinger, Ned and Zed return and had to steal the 13 Journals to free The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. *The racers in the race will be Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Pedro, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Tsubasa, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed. *Skipper Riley, Sparky, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber will help Pedro to became a racer by training him at the Golden Oaks Library. *Mama Plane and Papa Plane will be very impressed and proud of Pedro for helping Dusty and winning the race. *Pedro's racing number 51 is same as Hiro's number and Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet and Cruz Ramirez's racing number 51. *Dusty will become a trainer for Pedro, just like Lightning McQueen (as The Fabulous Lightning McQueen) to be a crew chief for Cruz. *The events of Cars 3 are mentioned. *References from Cars 3 and Planes were made. *The Sea Ship Atlantis will be upgraded with a lot of seats, food, candy and drink cart, TVs, video game sets, vehicle carrier (for Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper and their friends), a foot rub machine, a steering wheel, a blue light on the undercarriage, a glovebox, a radio, a clock, a Wi-Fi, a cooking machine (for Krabby Patties, hot dogs, burgers, cookies, popcorn, nachos, burritos, tacos, chicken nuggets, steaks, pies, eggs, bacon, waffles, toasts, donuts, hot chocolate and Japanese food), a refrigerator (for apple juice, grape juice, apple cider, apples, apple slices, applesauce, strawberry applesauce, caramel, bananas, grapes, tuna, cakes, Buzz Cola, Pitt Cola, Purple Flurp, milk, chocolate milk, Dinoco Oil, Dinoco Light, Chug's Fuel and puddings), a gas tank, a song fuel tank, missiles and jumbo jets. Songs and Music Score #Planes: Fire & Rescue - Main Title (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) - (when the episode begins) #Crop Duster (from Planes) - (when Pedro and Dusty were delivering the mail to Ponyville) #Planes Score - 7th Place (when Pedro was thinking about racing) #Cars 3 Score - Smokey Starts Training/A Blaze of Glory (when Skipper, Fizzlepop and Grubber trains Pedro to be a racer) #Planes Score - Dusty Steps Into History (when Pedro enters the race) #Cars 2 Score - The Lemon Pledge (when Ripslinger, Ned and Zed returns while Lightning and Dusty overhears the plot) #Cars 3 Score - Starting Dead Last (when the race is on) #Cars 3 Score - Flashback & Pit Stop (when Pedro was thinking about Dusty and Dusty came to the rescue) #Cars 3 Score - Through the Pack (when Dusty and Pedro flew past the other air racers) #Planes Score - 7th Leg (when Dusty and Pedro flew above the forest) #Cars 3 Score - Victory Lane (when Dusty and Pedro beats Ripslinger, Ned and Zed by flipping over them and won the race) #Planes Score - First Place (when everyone cheered for Dusty and Pedro while the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed were taken away by the ZPA, the CDA, Sheriff, Mike 07 and Didi 05) #Cars 3 Score - The Fabulous Lightning McQueen (when Pedro became the official air racer and training at the Golden Oak Library) Transcript *Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225